


The Fell Dragon's Pet

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angry Grima, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Bondage, Boy Love, Clawing, Dominant Grima, Dragon sex, Feminine Shulk, Fluff and Angst, Grima trying to get rid of Shulk, GrimaxShulk, M/M, Mainly focuses on Shulk and Grima, Nudity, Parody, Possession, Rape Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Seme Grima, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shulk accident prone, Shulk falling in love with Grima, Shulk purposely annoying Grima, Shulk the troll, Slow Build, Starts as stupid then gets serious, Stupid Shulk, Stupidity, Trust Issues, Uke Shulk, Violence, Yaoi, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Now having complete control over Robin's body, Grima starts a new life but a certain homs keeps following him after he saved his life. Grima tries scaring the homs away but nothing seems to be working. After saving the homs multiple times, the fell dragon gives up and allows the homs to live with him. Things to start to heat up when Shulk becomes needy.





	1. Chapter 1

Shulk lost his balance as he was tossed into the dungeon. He fell flat on the ground. It was dead silent inside the dungeon. The homs slowly stood up and walked forward. It was cold inside the dungeon. He jumped once one of the inmates started punching the bars and laughed. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it.

“FRESH MEAT!”

The homs froze in place once all the cell doors opened. Inmates came out of their cells. Shulk felt so small. The inmates were muscular and taller than him.

“Well looky here! We got fresh tan meat!”

The homs realized he was surrounded.

“Welcome to the dungeon! Are you ready to party with us?”

Shulk said nothing. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

“Well everyone! Lets welcome our guess with some love!”

The homs was grabbed from behind and had his mouth covered with a big hand. He felt himself being dragged over to a cell. Shulk was thrown on the bed and had his clothes ripped apart. He was held down. His knees were on the concrete while two inmates held his legs down. Shulk could not escape. The six men was too strong. He tried screaming for help but had a dirty sock shoved into his mouth.

“Damn! He has a nice body! Look at that arse!”

One inmate began to squeeze then slapped his bottom. Shulk had tears flowing down his face.

“I think he’s a virgin.”

“Lets find out!”

The six inmates started laughing. Shulk desperately moved his body around but had no luck. He muffled through the sock once he felt a finger go through his entrance. It hurt him so bad.

“Ahhh. He is a virgin. It’s very tight in there.”

“Awww! Look at his penis hanging!”

Another inmate grabbed the homs’ balls and squeezed them making him whimper in response. The inmate grabbed the homs’ penis and wiggled it around. Shulk’s cheeks were stained with tears. He sniffed and tried to break free from their grasp.

“Lets get this party started to our new guest!”

“We will give you pleasant memories you will cherish for eternity you whore!”

Shulk shut his eyes once he felt the tip rubbing around his entrance.

“Do you like cock up the arse?”

“We will turn you gay! Just wait until you feel the cock hit your sweet spot!”

The inmate slapped the homs’s bottom harder and began licking his anus. Shulk tried screaming but it was muffled. The inmates started laughing.

“He’s enjoying it!”

A hooded figure motionlessly walked over holding a legendary axe that had lightning dancing around. The figure had his head down and was standing by the cell.

“Who let this punk inside the dungeon?”

“What do you want arsehole!?”

The hooded figure raised his head revealing his glowing red eyes that startled the inmates. His skin was white as snow. He looked like a vampire. His mouth began to slit revealing his sharp teeth as he smiled. The inmate zipped his pants and growled at the intruder.

“Are you a guard!?”

One inmate charged to the hooded figure. The figure rammed the inmates face into the wall instantly killing him. Blood splattered on the walls. The hooded figure placed his axe behind his back. Three inmates charged at the hooded figure all at once. Shulk sat on the bed and hid his face. He covered his ears. One inmate punched the hooded figure’s abdominal that caused him to break his wrist. He screamed in pain. The hooded figure grinned then kneed the inmate. He tossed the inmate against the wall then pierced his hand through the inmate’s body. The four inmates started shaking. The hooded figure yanked the inmates heart and took a bite out of it. He smirked and showed his bloody teeth. He began to laugh. The hooded figure raised his arms making the four inmates float in the air. Purple dust wrapped around their bodies then ripped off their legs and arms killing them instantly. The bodies motionlessly dropped on the ground. The hooded figure bowed then blew a kiss.

Shulk’s body was shaking violently. He urinated from what he just experienced. He sensed something was next to him but was too afraid to open his eyes. He tensed up once he felt a gloved hand rubbing his back. He could smell strong cologne. The hooded figure walked away and picked up a body part. He drank the blood. He licked his lips then took a bite. Shulk’s mouth dropped opened. He was so scared. He wondered if that figure was a homs or a monster. The hooded figure walked away. Shulk realized he was alone in the dungeon. He covered his mouth from throwing up. There was blood, guts, and bones on the ground. Shulk threw up. The hooded figured turned their head and sternly stared at the homs. Shulk coughed and stood straight up. He froze in place. He was making eye contact with figure. The hooded figure turned their body, so they were facing Shulk. They began to approach the homs. Shulk was too scared to move. He gulped once the figure touched his collarbone. They sniffed the homs. They smelled fresh blood and realized Shulk was low on ether. They could see through Shulk. The hooded figure turned around and walked away.

“T-Thank you…”

The hooded figure stopped and slightly turned their head for a moment.

“Thank you for….s-s-saving me…”

The hooded figured walked out of the dungeon ignoring the homs. Shulk took a deep breath. Now how was he going to get clothes for himself. The homs walked out of the dungeon and noticed the hooded figure slightly turned their head again. Shulk noticed smoke coming out of their nostrils and their mouth was slightly opened revealing their fangs. The homs gasped once black purple wings were coming out of their back. They were like dragon wings. The hooded figure lunged forward and hissed. Shulk stepped back. Their wings folded back then began to walk away. The homs slowly stood up. He waited until he could no longer see the hooded figure. He was naked and afraid. The homs checked his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. He just knew he was drugged and kidnapped. The homs looked up seeing a mini dragon flying. The dragon had two large horns, six red eyes, and six wings. The dragon was gone in a blink of an eye. The homs sighed and walked. He felt embarrassed walking barefoot with no clothes on. He hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble for body exposure. He placed his bare hands on his manhood.

“So cold..."

The homs hugged himself as he walked motionlessly on the grass. He looked up realizing it was starting to rain. It began to pour down hard. The homs began to shake. His hair fell flat. Shulk ran and tried looking for shelter. He would get sick if he did not find shelter soon. His body was drenched. The ether is his body was too low. The homs felt like fainting. He collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Shulk slowly opened his eyes seeing a ceiling above him. He quickly sat up and checked his surroundings. He was inside someone's home. The homs realized he had clothes on. They were pajamas. He warmly smiled. He turned his head and realized the hooded figure was staring at him in disbelief. He pulled his hood down revealing his red eyes, snow white hair, and two lines of blood below his eyes. He appeared to be young or maybe he was immortal. He looked serious and annoyed. His skin was white as snow.

"Uhhh...hi..."

The young man had smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Once you feel better, you're out of my house."

"Thanks for saving me again..."

"Next time, I'm not going to save you. Man up and learn how to fight!"

"No need to be rude to me."

"Quiet homs. Your race means nothing to me!"

"What are you?"

"My name is Grima and I'm a sub-human. I'm a dragon and a human."

"Well Grima, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, yes. I'm not here to be your friend."

"At least try to get to know me..."

"You're a feminine male. I can already tell."

"You're point is? You're judging me."

"Look, I'm not here to make friends. You're actually my enemy."

"If I'm your enemy, then why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not being nice to you!"

"I can see through you. You have a heart. You're different."

"Quiet homs! There's nothing loving about me!"

"You're not evil. Your heart is filled with kindness and compassion."

"That's a lie!"

"You're afraid of the truth."

"I'm evil!"

"Evil you say. Yet here you are saving my life again."

"Get out of my house, you worthless homs!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I stay for one night?”

Grima hissed.

“No! There’s not enough room for you anyways!”

“Oh, thanks!”

Shulk happily lied down on Grima’s bed. The bed was king sized. It was very comfortable. The mattress was a special kind. The homs got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes pulling the covers over himself.

“I said no you filthy homs!”

Shulk was already asleep. The fell dragon growled. The homs purposely scooted in the middle of the bed so there wouldn’t be any room for Grima to lay down. Grima tried shoving Shulk out of the way.

“Move over!”

Shulk was snoring. He was dead asleep. The fell dragon huffed and sat on the couch.

“Stupid homs…”

The homs curled into a ball and placed his thumb inside his mouth. The fell dragon had a disgusted look.

“What a baby….”

Grima sighed and spread his wings to cover himself up. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The fell dragon folded his wings and screeched once he saw the homs sleeping on his lap. He pushed the homs off his lap making him wake up.

“Ouch…”

Shulk sat up and warmly smiled.

“Thanks for letting me spend the night.”

Grima’s eyes were dark red. He was annoyed.

“I did not give you permission to spend the night!”

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

“No means yes…”

Grima clenched his teeth together.

“What the hell kind of homs are you!?”

Shulk shrugged.

“Nothing. I’m just a homs. And what are you? A fell dragon that has his tail up his arse?”

“Look asshole! How else am I supposed to hide my tail!?

Grima released his tail from his robes. His dragon tail moved around freely. The homs grabbed the end of his tail and started messing with the end. The fell dragon twitched and bit back a moan. Shulk moved his hand up and down. Grima shut his eyes. It felt good. He growled and whipped Shulk’s face with his tail.

“Ouch…”

The homs rubbed his face.

“Now get out of my house!”

Grima raised his arm and an invisible force picked up Shulk. The fell dragon opened his door and tossed the homs outside. The door slammed shut.

“Finally…”

There was a knock on the door. The fell dragon growled and opened the door revealing the homs. He had his hands placed on his crotch. He was dancing around.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“There’s a bush outside! Use that!”

“Please…”

“NO!”

“Please….”

“I said no!”

“Come on! I can’t hold it!”

Grima slammed the door in Shulk’s face. He was getting annoyed.

“Huh!?”

Grima heard the toilet flush and the homs stepped out of his bathroom sighing.

“Thanks!”

The fell dragon had smoke coming from his nostrils. He angrily dragged the homs over to his entrance then tossed him outside. He slammed the door shut.

“Damn!”

Shulk knocked on the door. Grima opened the door and growled.

“What the hell do you want!?”

“Can I give you a kiss?”

Grima slammed the door. Shulk knocked again. He opened again.

“WHAT!?”

“Can I spend another night please?”

He slammed the door. Shulk knocked again. Grima yanked the door opened.

“What the fuck do you want!?”

Shulk had his arms crossed.

“You know, why do you keep opening the door if you who’s knocking?”

Grima was silent.

“I think your tail is still up your arse!”

Shulk slammed the door.

Grima sighed in relief.

“At least he’s gone…”

The fell dragon warmly smiled once he thought Shulk was gone. As he turned around, he screamed once he saw Shulk sitting on the couch while holding DVDS.

“Do you want to watch Barney together?”

Grima raised his arms.

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP GETTING INSIDE MY HOUSE!?”

“Lower your voice please. I’m right here.”

“This is my damn house!”

Shulk showed Grima the papers to the house.

“You put my name on your house.”

Grima snatched the paper and carefully read it.

“I did no such thing!”

Shulk shrugged and turned on the TV. He patted the couch.

“Let’s watch Barney together!”

The fell dragon’s mouth dropped opened. Shulk turned the volume up and began to sing.

“I love you!”

“WHA!?”

 “You love me!”

“NO, I DON’T!”

 “We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won’t you say you love me to!”

Grima began to pull his hair.

“WHAAAAAAAA!”

The fell dragon blasted out from his house.

"Damn! What a pussy! That explains why he never got any!"

Shulk changed the channel.

* * *

Grima was inside the grocery store not realizing Shulk was behind him and placing snacks inside his cart without him noticing. The homs grabbed some chocolate pop tarts and placed them inside his cart. Grima was looking for human flesh in a can. The homs was wearing his casual Colony 9 clothes. Shulk got a gallon of ice cream and five boxes of twinkies then placed them inside Grima’s cart. The fell dragon got some vegetables and raw meat. He dropped his groceries once he saw nothing but sweets in his cart.

“What the!? Who put these in here!?”

Shulk was holding two boxes of chocolate cereal.

“ARRGH! YOU AGAIN! I’M NOT BUYING ANY OF THAT!”

The homs placed the two boxes inside Grima’s cart.

“RGH!”

At the checkout register, Grima saw that his bill was over 49,000 yen. The homs had his hands inside his pockets and followed the fell dragon. Grima finally gave up and just let Shulk follow him. The two males arrived at their home. Shulk grabbed the twinkies and began to eat them. Grima put the groceries away. He did not like sweets. The homs grabbed another twinkie and some pop tarts. Grima watched how Shulk was eating. His mouth was slightly opened, and he was disgusted. The homs had crumbs over his mouth and clothes. The fell dragon sighed and sat on the couch. The homs came over and sat on Grima’s lap. He growled but just let the homs sit on his lap. The two males began to watch TV. He took another bite from the twinkie. He loved the taste. He was very hungry. Grima could smell fresh blood. He sniffed the homs. The blood scent was very strong. Grima’s snake-like tongue stuck out and licked Shulk's cheek.

"Hm?"

Grima's eyes flashed black. He could see the past injuries the homs had. He seemed to have been whipped, had many broken bones, burned, and stretched. The homs rested his head on Grima's chest. The fell dragon felt his face burning up. Shulk was listening to his heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Shulk was sleeping on Grima’s lap. The fell dragon started getting annoyed once the homs started to snore. He had a pouty face and felt his thigh becoming wet once he realized Shulk was drooling. Grima was disgusted. The homs was making loud yawn noises and moved around Grima’s lap. He had his thumb in his mouth and purposely kicked the fell dragon’s face making him growl. The homs yawned again and moved around his lap. This time, he purposely slapped the fell dragon’s face while sleeping. He moved around again and had his bottom in Grima’s face. The fell dragon’s teeth stuck out and he felt his veins popping out from boiled anger. He growled and pushed the homs off his lap. He was still sleeping with his bottom in the air. The homs was on his neck and knees. Grima saw this was his chance to get the homs out of his house. He grabbed the homs’ ankles and dragged him out of his house. The homs was still snoring. Grima started laughing and placed Shulk’s finger inside his nose.

“Stupid homs.”

Grima went back inside his home and locked the door. He crawled into his king-sized bed falling asleep. Shulk came back shortly and crawled into bed with Grima. He stretched his arms and moved his legs onto Grima’s face instantly waking him up. He started snoring. The fell dragon clenched his teeth and started hissing. He finally gave up. As hours passed, Grima could not sleep because of the snoring and Shulk kept moving his legs. His feet were against Grima’s face. Grima was so annoyed. He got out of bed and sat on the couch to fall asleep. Shulk got off the bed and slept on Grima’s lap. The fell dragon growled and shoved the homs off then climbed on the bed. Shulk followed and fell asleep on Grima. Now he finally gave up. The homs loved listening to the steady heart beat of Grima as he slept.

* * *

Morning.

Grima opened his eyes and realized the homs was not lying next to him or on him. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Shulk was not inside. He walked out of his room and his mouth dropped opened once he saw the kitchen was a mess. The homs was eating ice cream, cereal, pop-tarts, twinkies, pudding, and his clothes were a mess. He grabbed the bag of chips and let the chips fall into his mouth. He was drinking chocolate milk that had whipped cream on top with a cherry. Smoke came out of Grima’s ears and nostrils.

“THAT IS IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

Grima raised his arm and an invisible force picked up the homs. Shulk pouted and tried grabbing his box of twinkies. The door opened by itself and he tossed the homs outside. He quickly locked the door with a chain lock and the windows. He made sure the homs would not be able to get inside his house again. The homs had a sad look. He walked over to the window and gave Grima the pouty face. The fell dragon growled and pulled the blinds down. He cleaned his house up and got rid of the junk food. He did not understand how people liked sweets. He found sweets disgusting and bad for health. Grima checked the nutrition facts.

“DAMN! 64 GRAMS OF SUGAR!?”

He quickly tossed it into the fire. Shulk was peeking through the hole and pouted once Grima was throwing away his sweets. In the meantime, Grima started cooking some vegetables. He loved peas, carrots, and corn. He sniffed the lettuce and tried to resist tearing it down. He loved vegetables. He got the human flesh and started mixing up with the lettuce. He did not realize the homs was behind and watching how he cooked. Shulk gave him the ranch dressing while Grima slightly put some in the lettuce. The homs took a piece of lettuce and ate it. He loved the seasoning taste. Grima smiled then screeched like a cat once he realized Shulk was in his house.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE!?”

“You left the back door open…”

Grima growled and tossed the homs outside again. He made sure the doors were locked before going back to the dinner table. Once he was done setting up the table, the homs came over and sat down. He got a corn and began eating it away. The fell dragon realized the homs was inside his house again.

“WHAT THE!? QUIT COMING INSIDE MY HOUSE!”

Shulk rolled his eyes and put his corn down. He got up from his seat and grabbed Grima’s arm.

“Let me show you how to keep me out since you suck at it!”

Grima was growling. The homs opened the door and allowed Grima to step outside. Shulk pointed to the lock.

“You see that!?”

Grima looked at the lock.

“What about it?”

Shulk shut the door locking Grima out. The homs sat on the couch while eating pop tarts.

“What a dumbarse!”


	4. Chapter 4

“OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! THIS IS MY FUCKIN’ HOUSE!”

“This is my fuckin’ house!” Shulk mocked.

He stuck his tongue out, shook his bottom to the fell dragon, then slapped it. Grima had a disgusted look and tilts his head in confusion.

“Was I supposed to be offended by that?”

Shulk went inside Grima’s room and went through his belongings. He found his baby pictures, his clothes, books, diaries, and a safe that seemed to be opened. The homs picked up the safe and heard pounding. He turned his head seeing the fell dragon pounding on the window angrily.

“YOU BETTER NOT GO INSIDE MY SAFE!”

The homs evilly grinned and somehow unlocked his safe. He pulled out something that made Grima flush in embarrassment. Shulk had a disgusted look once he pulled out the object.

“What the hell is this?”

The homs examined the object carefully. The object looked like a manhood as a toy.

“Hmm…it looks like a real penis…”

Shulk thought hard for a second and started laughing so hard.

“This explains what was up your arse! Makes total sense!”

Grima was embarrassed.

“Aww! This is the only way Grima can get love, by fucking himself! AWWWW!”

“I rather fuck myself then get diseases like what you have!”

Shulk paused for a moment. He remembered he was about to be raped by many men. He walked over to the window and started shouting.

“I’m still a virgin and I know I don’t have any diseases!”

“Really!? You're were just being an asshole towards me for masturbating! Virgin by choice! I don’t have to worry about knocking up women and making shitty babies! What’s the achievement when you lose your virginity asshole!? NOTHING!”

Grima smirked.

“So you’re making fun of me for touching myself and for being a virgin? I can guarantee you’ve touched yourself and you’re a virgin to!”

“I do not touch myself!”

“I think you have touched yourself whenever you peeked on your girlfriend showering!”

“H-How did you know!?”

“I DIDN’T! PFHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The fell dragon fell down laughing hard.

“YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU MASTURBATE!”

Shulk angrily opened the window and threw the toy directly into Grima’s mouth making him gag. He closed the window and showed two middle fingers. The homs went into the living room and turned on the radio. He liked what he was hearing and began to dance. He put the music on the highest volume. Grima came from the toilet hole from using his tiny dragon form. He turned back into his human form and yanked the door opened. He smelled like sewer. Shulk was pretending to sing and doing a hoedown. The fell dragon grabbed the homs from behind and taped his mouth. He taped his wrist and ankles together then threw him inside a chest. He locked the chest and went back to dancing. He began mimicking the homs’ dance by doing a hoedown.

“I love being evil.”

Grima clapped his hands and the radio turned off.

"Noodles sound good right now!"

The fell dragon got three packs of chicken noodles and placed them inside the pan. Shulk sniffed the air and began breaking free from the tape. He began licking the tape and was able to yank it off. He licked the tape on his wrist and ripped it apart. The homs removed the last of the tape and managed to escape from the chest. He got out of the chest and was sniffing the air. His lips became watery as he got closer. The fell dragon was adding the packages to the noodles. He growled once Shulk was sniffing the pan. The fell dragon shoved the homs out of the way and took the pan. Shulk gave Grima the puppy eyes and pouty face.

"I'm not falling for that. You're not cute!"

* * *

 

_5 minutes of Shulk's puppy eyes later..._

Shulk was sitting at the table slurping the noodles with his chopsticks. Grima added carrots, celery, peas, and broccoli. After eating, Shulk got another twinkie. The fell dragon huffed and took the twinkie away replacing it with a large carrot. Shulk pouted.

"I like twinkies!"

"Eat your vegetables and stay away from sweets!"

"Vegetables are not healthy!"

Grima pounded the table.

"Not healthy!? Sweets are not healthy!"

The fell dragon was shaking the twinkie.

"Eating something like this everyday will make you gain weight and cause health problems!"

Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start caring about me!?"

"I don't! I'm just warning you! Now eat your vegetables!"

Shulk pouted and began eating the carrot.

"Desert will be vegetables for now on!"

"Come on! I like cake!"

"Too bad! No sweets are allowed at my home!"

Shulk sighed and got off the table walking over to the kitchen sink. He screamed like a girl startling Grima. He dropped his bowl instantly breaking it. The homs jumped on the table shaking violently.

"What's the matter!?"

"It's..its...its!"

"SPIT IT OUT YOU TWINKIE BOY!"

"CATERPILLARS!"

Grima gave Shulk that annoyed look and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"STOP BEING SO RIDICULOUS!"

"I'M SERIOUS! I'M SCARED OF CATERPILLARS!"

"Look, if you're trying to piss me off, it's really working but the joke is over Shulk!"

Shulk urinated in his shorts.

"Okay, maybe he was telling the truth..."

Grima walked over to pick up the glass and tossed it. He saw the caterpillar and his frog-like tongue ate the bug.

"It's gone!"

Shulk sighed in relief.

"You're seriously scared of caterpillars?"

"YES!"

"I honestly don't believe you but okay..."

Shulk fainted.

"What a baby."

* * *

 

_Few hours later...._

For the past two days, Shulk would not let go of Grima's arm. It was like he was glued to it after he saw another caterpillar fall on his thigh while he was in the bathroom. Shulk ran out of the bathroom with his shorts down screaming and crying like a little pussy until he smashed into the wall. Grima shook his head once he saw the homs on the floor with his rear in the air. 

"SAVE YOURSELF GRIMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Get your lazy, fatass up Shulk!"

"Okay..."

Shulk stood up and pulled his shorts up.


	5. Chapter 5

Grima sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was watching Therion x Alfynn. The homs came over and purposely blocked the TV getting Grima annoyed. The fell dragon growled and tried moving his head but each time he moved, the homs kept blocking the way. Its like he knew when Grima was going to make a move.

“WILL YOU MOVE YOUR ARSE!”

Shulk knelt down and moved his rear in the air, so he was blocking Grima’s way.

“I moved my rear!”

_“YOU SMARTARSE!”_

As Grima was about to tackle the homs, Shulk moved out of the way while the fell dragon went through the TV making the homs laugh. The fell dragon came out of the TV very angry. He swung his fist, but Shulk dodged it. He swung again but this time, the homs spinned Grima around then slapped his bottom. The fell dragon couldn’t believe what the homs did. He was blushing deeply.

“Okay, I’m gonna pretend that didn’t happened…”

The fell dragon walked into the kitchen and began making lunch. He did not realize Shulk was behind him dirty dancing. He had sunglasses on and was pretending to hump the fell dragon by doing his thrusting dance. Shulk turned his body around and squatted down shaking his bottom. Once Grima turned around, he stood there with a disgusted look. He watched the homs do his stupid dance. Shulk stopped dancing once he realized Grima was giving him a death glare. He slowly walked away.

“What drugs is he on!?”

* * *

“Stupid homs! Lunch is ready!”

Shulk randomly appeared and ate everything then dashed away leaving Grima speechless.

“Stupid homs…”

The homs came over and wrapped his leg around the fell dragon’s waist. The fell dragon’s face turned all red.

“You know, if I’m such a stupid homs, why do you fantasies about me?”

“I DO NOT!”

Shulk moved his body closer and ran his fingers along the fell dragon’s buttons of his shirt. He began to unbutton them making the fell dragon push him off.

“NO MORE TWINKIES!”

Shulk left behind a note.

“What’s this?”

Grima picked up the note and carefully read it.

_“I love pissing Grima off. HAHA! Look up.”_

Grima looked up and a chocolate pie fell on his face. Shulk was rolling around the living room playing with yarn. He dashed away once the fell dragon started chasing after him.

“GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HOMS!”

The homs stuck his tongue out and shook his bottom to the fell dragon.

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? ARE YOU ADVERTISING!?”

“Don’t lie Grima, I know you want to slap it!”

“Okay, there’s something wrong with you…”

Grima looked around his home seeing Shulk accidentally drank his special drink. The fell dragon realized he did and facepalmed himself. Its no wonder he was so hyper. The drink was for dragon's only. Shulk was inside Grima’s room jumping around happily.

“Hee-yah! HEE-YAH!”

Shulk was laughing and rolling around on the carpet laughing non-stop. Grima quickly pulled the door shut and locked it. He could hear Shulk laughing hard and probably trashing his room.

“Grima never got any pussy since he loves having his tail up his arse!”

Grima shook his head and jumped once he heard a loud thud realizing Shulk broke his statue of his dragon form. He was so angry and felt the steam go out through his ears.

* * *

 

4 hours later….

The homs was lying on the bed exhausted. He felt so drained. Grima was happy because he finally got quiet time. He was reading his book while sitting on the couch. The homs felt no warmth. He got off the bed and walked over to the couch. The fell dragon removed his reading glasses and placed the book down while the homs climbed on his lap straddling him.

“I liked it better when you were asleep.”

The homs tilt his head.

“Why is your tail still up your arse?”

Grima huffed and his tail moved around freely. The homs tried grabbing it. He wagged his tail back and forth like an excited dog.

"Get off my lap! I'm not Santa Claus!"

Shulk rested his head on Grima's chest and fell asleep. Grima growled but just let the homs fall asleep. The fell dragon could see flashing images as if there was a vision of the homs. The fell dragon found himself outside as if he was inside a dream or the past. Grima dashed over not knowing where he was going since there was nothing but darkness. He dashed over until he went through the darkness and appeared to be in a castle. He gasped once he saw himself dashing over to the castle. Grima followed himself and noticed he had a cloud of darkness around him. His clone self made the gate the collapse. There was an ambush that shot many crossbow arrows at him. The fell dragon had a force field to protect himself and raised his arms making the soldiers float up high above the castle. He then slammed his arms down and the soldiers splattered on the ground causing an instant death. Grima walked passed the bodies. The fell dragon continued following himself and noticed he was heading down to the dungeon. He walked downstairs and pulled his hood down revealing his red eyes. He began to dash down the stairs since he knew something terrible was happening. Smoke was coming from his nostrils. Grima looked around seeing many prisoners dead inside their cells. He walked down the ale until he was at a specific cell. The cell door had been barricaded with wood. Grima yanked the wood off easily since he was powerful. The fell dragon noticed his clone self looked very worried and concerned. He was very confused because he never worry about anything. Grima opened the door and everything went in slow motion once the fell dragon saw what slowly fell down into his arms. Grima saw so much blood on the ground and he couldn't believe what he was holding in his arms. The homs fell backwards motionlessly. The fell dragon quickly caught him and held him in his arms. Shulk was severally wounded with many stab wounds. The fell dragon got on his knees and held Shulk in his arms looking serious. Grima saw the homs warmly smile and raise his hand to stroke his cheek and grip his chest armor. The fell dragon stroked the homs' hair seeing a bloody gash on his head and there was blood on his cheek. There was so much blood on his body. Grima was so surprised that the homs was still alive. The homs slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He was slowly dying from losing too much blood. Grima placed the homs down and ripped off his chest armor and shirt. He ripped off the homs' shirt. The fell dragon pierced his hand into his heart and ripped part of it out. He was immortal so there wasn't damage. He placed the heart on top of the hom's chest and it went through his body. The homs then gasped for breath and opened his eyes. His body stopped bleeding and his wounds healed. The homs sat up and moved into Grima's arms. The two males were sharing passionate kisses. Grima was finally sucked out of the darkness and couldn't believe what he just saw.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The homs immediately woke up.

"What's with you!?"

"I fall in love with you!?"

Shulk tilt his head since he was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

 


End file.
